Aquecer
by santiago-chan
Summary: Ele tem um pesadelo em que ela morre e ele acaba relembrando os momentos que passaram juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me perterce, ou muitas coisas seriam diferentes... E a música Shinjitsu no Uta pertence ao Do As Infinity

_**Aquecer**_

Através de uma espessa nuvem ele via suas mãos sujas de sangue. Andava em um corredor estreito, que se afunilava mais a cada momento. No fim só existiam poças de sangue e um corpo que ele não podia reconhecer, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Quando a longa cabeleira loira se fez presente, só pode se prostar e chorar. Era ela ali morta, mais um para o saldo negativo da guerra, mas não só isso. A única que o apoiara e estivera sempre ao seu lado... A única que derrubara os muros de gelo que ele tinha cuidadosamente construído...

Ele acordou totalmente suado e não teve coragem de abrir os olhos e olhar para o lado. Ainda com os olhos fechados, pediu que fosse só um "sonho" . Sentiu uma leve respiração no seu pescoço, virou -se e ela continuava ali. Uma torrente de emoções percorreu o seu corpo. Fúria, agonia e agora, o tão desejado alívio. Como um reflexo instantâneo a chuva caiu fina, suave, lavando as lembranças do pesadelo.

Ela estava ali, ainda nua. Usava o seu peito como travesseiro, a mão esquerda estava enroscada no pescoço mostrando a larga aliança de ouro que a enfeitava, sua pele alva coberta com um fino leçol, suas pernas entrelaçadas as dele. Ele ficou imóvel a observando, era assim todas as vezes. Quando parava para ve-la, ficava absorto. Não acreditava que a tinha a seu lado, ele que sempre foi taxado de criança, e ainda assim tinha a mulher mais bonita da Seireitei como esposa.

Ele se remecheu levemente e a puxou para mais perto, queria ter a certeza de que estava acordado e que tudo já tinha passado. A guerra havia ficado para trás, e os traidores já tinham sido mortos, mas não só traidores. As cicatrizes ficariam por muito tempo, mas ele tinha superado tudo com a ajuda da mulher que estava ao seu lado. Ela soube compreender a tristeza da perda da sua amiga de infância, estava sempre ali, não pedia explicações e apoiava.

Ele tinha sido tão cego... Só depois de algum tempo percebeu o quanto ela sofria em silêncio. Afinal ele era um traidor, não poderia ficar sofrendo por ele. Então ele se aproximou. Uma noite voltou para o escritório e a encontrou bebendo só, e foi bêbada que ela teve coragem de falar tudo. Falar o quanto aquilo era sufocante e o quanto queria dormir e não acordar tão cedo. E ele ficou ali a ouvindo, bebeu para fazer companhia a ela. Por mais que não gostasse, sabia o quanto era solitário beber só. Assim uma linha tênue foi formada, imperceptível aos demais, mas extremamente importante para os dois.

Quando ele se afundava na papelada para esquecer, ela vinha e com um sorriso e o distraía. Quando tudo parecia frio, ela entrava, como os raios de sol mornos pela janela, e seu jeito avassalador o aquecia. Aos poucos tudo foi se resumindo nela.

Uma década depois, sentimentos confusos. Confusão, curvas inebriantes, intensidade, fios dourados como ouro "vermelho", desejo, uma personalidade que parecia um rolo compressor, gelo, fogo. Ele se pegava olhando para ela de canto de olho, não sabia como tinha começado, mas sabia que ela despertava algo diferente nele. Era diferente da vontade de proteger que sentia com a sua amiga de infância, era algo mais visceral que corroía a medida que o tempo passava. Não era mais imune aos abraços, estranhamente ficava com a boca seca quando a olhava nos olhos, aquela calmaria do azul o transportava para outro mundo. E definitivamante não lhe agradava o modo como os outros homens a olhavam. Antes não gostava que a olhassem como um pedaço de carne, agora tinha a incomum vontade de esmagar cabeças.

Essa foi a época em que ele achou que enlouqueceria. Tinha crescido suas 10 polegadas, passado da infância à juventude com sua mente ranzinza. Mas era palpável no ar a tensão entre os dois. Quando um adivinhava o que o outro queria dizer, seria um mínimo toque e um clima carregado se fazia presente. Não que eles considerassem isso ruim.

Depois disso veio o casamento de Ichigo e Rukia e uma semana sem sua tenente. Matsumoto tinha sido "convocada" para ajudar nos preparativos do casamento no mundo real, ele particularmente negaria como sempre, mas como negar ao pedido de Inoue e Rukia, que diziam que a festa não seria a mesma coisa se ela não ajudasse? E a loira estava lá com seus olhos pidões, o convencendo, mesmo porque ele já não sabia mais negar os pedidos dela. Ele não se lembrava de uma semana ter passado tão devagar, os dias se arrastaram, as reuniões com o Sou-Taichou jamais foram tão entediantes. Principalmente pelo fato de saber que não a encontraria dormindo no sofá, com os seus cabelos esparramados e sua expressão infantil e desprotegida.

Na véspera ele foi convocado para a despedida de solteiro, onde mesmo ele não sendo o noivo, o obrigaram a beber e aquilo só aumentou a falta que ele sentia dela, afinal, para ele beber seria como um ritual. Apenas dele, e dela. Beber sem Matsumoto seria como ter novamente gelo em seu ser... ficar sem ela, por assim dizer.

Ele chegou ao templo acompanhado pelos homens da Sereitei, já que as mulheres tinha ficado com a organização. O templo estava enfeitado com flores brancas e havia um nervoso Kurosaki querendo socar seu pai e seus amigos. Mas ele ficou surpreso ao ver Kuchiki Byakuya admirando discretamente as curvas da capitã do quarto esquadrão, mas pelo menos ele tinha sido discreto, coisa que o próprio não foi. Ela apareceu trajando um de quimono de seda azul claro, que parecia querer competir com suas orbes, com um pequeno decote, porém mais curto. Todos falavam de seus seios, isso era por que não tinham visto suas pernas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar daqueles pensamentos, mas já tinha sido flagrado por Ukitake e Kyoraku, que apenas sorriram amistosamente, o fazendo corar furiosamente.

Depois de quatro trocas de kimonos e discursos empolgados como o de Kurosaki Isshin ou frios como de Kuchiki Byakuya, havia a festa, onde ficava mais difícil evita-la. Mas ela era Matsumoto Rangiku e quando queria algo, não desistia. No momento já tinha percebido que ele a evitava, mas ela queria uma dança com ele. Foi o buscar no meio dos homens com quem estava conversando e perante aos incentivos de Yumichika e das piadas de Ikkaku e Renji, sobre como ele tinha medo de mulheres, ele não pode negar a dança.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar assim que eles entraram na pista, deixando só os casais nela. Cascatas de flores caíam, dando um toque romântico. Ichigo e Rukia estavam em um mundo só deles, a felicidade estampada em seus rostos. Hitsugaya a trouxe mais para perto e envolveu a sua cintura, enquanto ela passava seus braços pelo pescoço. O perfume dela, que lembrava a manga, o inebriava, ele apertou o seu abraço. A melodia começava a envolve-los, os passos, antes descompassados, ficaram ritmados. Os seus corpos vibravam com a mesma intensidade da musica.

_Nossa imaginação esboça_

Ambos queriam se entregar, e ele estava perdendo a hesitação conforme e música ficava mais intensa.

_Agora mais que nunca_

_Exponho-me_

Ele estava arriscando tudo, e ela sabia disso.

_Para ensinar o significado de ir e viver_

Era isso que ela estava disposta a compartilhar com ele. Tira-lo da carapaça de garoto resmungão e viciado em trabalho. Ela sabia que havia muito mais por debaixo daquilo.

A letra da música passou a não fazer mais sentido quando suas testas se tocaram, e neste momento todos se retiram da pista, a deixando livre para que os dois pudessem flutuar por ela. Ele nunca tinha tinha visto aqueles olhos azuis tão calmos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intensos o fazendo se perder neles, em algo que pareceram horas. Instintivamente subiu a sua mão direita para a nuca dela, emaranhando seus dedos nos longos fios, a viu cerrar os olhos e fechou os seus também, se perdeu em um mar de estranhos sentimentos e sensações. Por instantes só pode sentir a respiração dela próxima a sua, neste momente esqueceu que tinha espectadores.

Se permitiu abrir um sorriso, sincero, mas este durou pouco. Logo seus lábios foram selados, sua respirção falhou. Um arrepio desceu pela sua espinha quando ela mordiscou seus lábios, aguçando o seu desejo, foi isso que o almejou durante todo esse tempo em que esteve confuso. Ali, ela era seu porto seguro. O primeiro contato entre as línguas foi de forma elétrica, instantaneamente ele começou a imitar os movimentos dela, inexperientemente, para após algum tempo, começar a ditar o ritmo. Era rápido, beirando o desespero, queria te-la a qualquer custo.

Recuperando a calma, ele desfez o beijo, porém não abriu os olhos e não a soltou. Tinha um sorriso bobo na face. 'Hey,abra os olhos', a voz dela nunca foi tão doce. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo sorriso que ele estampava e não pode deixar de sorrir ainda mais. Ao olhar ao redor e percecer que TODOS estavam observando, não puderam deixar de corar furiosamente. A música estava acabando, "Se quiser podemos sair daqui agora" ela propôs, porém ele negou. "Teremos que enfrenta-los uma hora ou outra, melhor que seja agora..", ele resmungou.

Com o último acorde se retiraram da pista, ele a abraçava pela cintura possessivamente. Ao contrário das piadas, só ouviram "Até que fim!" de muitos dos presentes. O resto da noite correu calma e ele a soltou por raros momentos. Quando voltaram para a casa de Orihime, ele se sentou no telhado para observar as estrelas, mas dessa vez acompanhado. Foi a primeira noite que passaram juntos.

___

- Hey, o que foi?- Ela acordara ao lado dele e o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Nada. - ele respondeu a colocando em cima de si.

Se nada tivesse acontecido, o quarto não estaria tão frio e você não teria essa ruga de preocupação.- Ela falou manhosa, se cobrindo com o lençol e beijando o pescoço alvo dele.

- Tive um pesadelo e acabei me lembrando de como me apaixonei por você.- Ele disse dando um breve beijo, porém intenso em sua esposa. - Mas vamos voltar a dormir, é importante para você.

- Humhum.- Ela disse se acomodando ao abdômem dele.

Ele passou a mão, acariciando a leve barriga que começava a se destacar. Ele sempre tivera a certeza de que não poderia ter escolhido alguem melhor para partilhar sua vida.

**Fim**


End file.
